Uma secretária sexy
by sakyyy
Summary: Talvez nem sempre estamos preparados para nos apaixonar, nem sempre estamos preparados para sermos humilhados e usados e Sakura Haruno não estava. Mas Sasuke Uchiha estava preparado para a humilhar, usar e fazer como que ela se apaixoná-se por ele. Sem escrúpulos a sua empresa será o palco em que magoará Sakura de todas as formas possíveis. No socialspirit e nyahfanfic
1. Chapter 1

O relógio marcava exactamente 08:30h da manhã Sakura Haruno saia agora do seu apartamento, tinha um encontro com a sua amiga Ino, enquanto descia as escadas pensava o quanto precisava urgentemente de um emprego a vida não tinha sido generosa para ela. A morte tinha levado os seus pais quando tinha feito 6 anos desde aqui esteve por conta própria, no entanto não se queixava apesar de todas as dificuldades passadas tinha se formado em administração e contabilidade. Trabalhava num restaurante mas faliu por má gerencia e sakura viu-se sem emprego. Saiu do apartamento nada luxuoso mas acolhedor e misturou-se no meio das pessoas que andavam pela rua.

O café ficava mesmo ao lado do seu apartamento, não era luxuoso mas era quente e acolhedor assim que empurrou a porta um sininho fez um barulho para anunciar a entrada de um cliente. Procurou pela loura que acenava para ela escandalosamente. Foi andando e à medida que se foi aproximando reparou que a sua amiga já tinha feito os pedidos e que os mesmos já estavam em cima da mesa.

\- Sakura vai mesmo procurar um emprego - Ainda mal se tinha sentado já a loira falava energicamente, tanto que a deixava enjoada. Pegou uma das sandes que ino pediu e deu uma mordida não muito grande. Não estava nos seus melhores dias além de não ter fome não queria aturar aquele conportamento hiperativo da sua amiga.

\- humhum – enquanto dava um da sua bebida.

\- Que horror vais trabalhar tanto até ganhares bolhas nos pés – a sua cara horrorizada quase a fez levantar-se e dar-lhe um estalo. Um dos defeitos da Ino era ser um pouco fútil mas não a culpava nasceu rodeada de luxos. Já sakura nasceu rodeada de pobreza e sempre teve de trabalhar para ter algo por isso valorizava todos os objectos que tinha comprado.

\- Cala-te ino-porca eu vou procurar emprego como secretario não como empregada de limpeza na esquina ao lado se isso te serve de consolo – Sendo que ser limpeza domestica não lhe desagravada, era mais cansativo mas ao menos não tinha de ver ninguém a ouvir gritar todos os dias traga-me um café, sim, porque ela sabia que embora tivesse sido a melhor do curso uma vez que era pobre e seria o seu primeiro emprego não passaria de uma entregadora de cafés.

\- Não é preciso ofender testuda – ino olhou indignada para ela mas sakura pouco se importou.

\- Loira de farmácia.

\- Tábua de passar a ferro

\- vadia – já bastante irritada estava bastante irritada por ino alimentar aqueles insultos ela só queria voltar para a sua cama onde era feliz longe daquele mundo rude e cruel, não que ela se importasse, alias, ela não se importava com nada alem de ino e naruto mas não queria ser mais magoada que aquilo que já estava.

Estava irritado, muito irritado, queria ir para casa mais cedo hoje a sua mãe fazia anos hoje, não que ele se importasse mas ela era a única mulher que amou embora não lhe o dissesse pessoalmente. Mas os seus pensamentos fugiram para os problemas de empresa. Precisava de uma empregada urgentemente não confiava nas mulheres por isso tentava sempre contratar homens para seus secretários particulares.  
As mulheres irritavam-no, sempre a tentar algo com ele, mas ele não procurava por uma mulher ele não queria isso. Ele só pensava em trabalho e quando precisava de se aliviar pagava a uma prostituta porque saberia que no dia seguinte não teriam umas quantas chamadas da mulher que dormira na noite anterior.

\- Sasuke daqui a 5 minutos começam as entrevistas para o cargo de secretária - estava tão entretido nos seus pensamentos que nem viu itachi o seu irmão mais velho e único entrar - eu sei que não gosta de contratar raparigas mas eu tive a ver a ficha dos candidatos tenha especial atenção em Sakura Haruno pareceu-me o melhor-

\- Itachi eu decido, eu é que preciso de empregadas não tu agora sai - disse seco, não gostava de quando o irmão lhe dizia o que fazer, ele era o chefe do império Uchihas's empresas, o seu pai tinha-lhe confiado o cargo porque o achava mais competente que Itachi que como o seu pai dizia era um coração mole e por isso não seria um bom chefe.

\- Está bem mas pense no que disse - sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar frio e itachi saiu. Porque o seu irmão insistia tanto nessa sakura ele nunca se metia nas suas escolhas de empregados porquê agora. Será que ela era alguma namorada de Itachi uma uma filha de um magnata rica.

Só que as suas opções estavam erradas


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke olhou para o relógio que marcava exactamente duas e meia da tarde, já estava à uma hora fazer entrevistas e na verdade nenhuma delas ainda o satisfeito. Era muito rigoroso com seus secretários era rígido e queria o máximo de profissionalismo.  
Mais uma vez ouviu a sua porta bater, queria gritar para todos irem para o caralh* e morrerem longe, estava rodeado de incompetentes.

Sakura tinha acabado de sair do elevador, realmente aquela empresa era muito grande e com uma decoração luxuosa. Era a primeira vez que entravá-la lá e era o sonho de qualquer administrativa trabalhar lá. Sakura ia dar o seu melhor mas era realista sabia que era quase impossível que o Sr. Uchiha a contratá-se a não ser para lavar o chão. Tinha ouvido comentários de como ele era rígido e frio mas muito bonito, mas na verdade ela não se importava ela só queria um emprego.

À medida que caminhava o seu salto alto batia com força no chão de vidro que a qualquer momento parecia que iria quebrar. Virou em um corredor à direita e viu o que ela presumiu de balcão central. Nela havia um rapaz com corte de cabelo meio estranho e umas sobrancelhas incrivelmente grandes e pegadas, no fundo ela não achava ridículo pois a cor do seu cabelo rosado não era muito melhor, por isso esta manhã tinha decido que quando tivesse tempo iria pintar o cabelo de preto. Perdida em seus pensamentos nem notou que o tal rapaz acenava com a mão e a chamava energicamente.

\- Olá, olá sou o Lee, ao ser dispor. Quer alguma informação - na verdade queria sim, queria que se calá-se estava com dor de cabeça só queria um pouco de silêncio.

\- Na verdade eu vinha para a entrevista de emprego - Falou baixinho quase como um sussurro, não por estar tímida mas não gostava de falar alto com desconhecidos.

\- Vai até ao elevador clique no 58 e depois pergunte a Tenten um rapariga que tem uma secretária logo ao pé do elevador se já pode entrar. Esse é o último andar e o andar dos chefes, tenten é a secretária de Itachi - aquele rapaz falava tão alto que lhe fazia doer os ouvidos, sussurrou apenas um obrigada e virou costas voltando a caminhar para o elevador que de logo abriu a porta para ela entrar. Marcou o 58. Até o elevador parecia mais luxuoso que a sua casa. Tinha uma tapete felpudo vermelho sangue e um sofá de cor preta.

Finalmente a porta abriu, já se estava a sentir sufocada, e logo viu uma rapariga de cabelos negros no seu blazer preto estava escrito Tenten e mais um nome que ela não conseguiu ler devido a ela estar meio de costas, como ela estava distraida não viu sakura chegar.

\- Boa tarde! sou a Sakura Haruno e eu vinha para uma entrevista de emprego como secretaria do Senhor Uchiha - a sua voz suou era um pouco mais alta do que aquela que tinha usado com o rapaz, o tal de Lee, mas parece que não tinha sido suficiente para chamar a atenção da tal tente que nem se mexeu, quando já estava para falar de novo a tal rapariga olhou para ela e lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

\- Primeira porta à direita, agora desaparece que eu tenho de trabalhar - era tão rígida e bruta que parecia um homem. Mas as suas palavras não atingiram sakura que apenas deu de ombros e fez o caminho que tinha sido indicado pela mulher que parecia homem. Na realidade ela ara muito bonita mas tinha uma posse de homem, mas talvez só fosse assim porque não a conhecia.

Sasuke estava agora meu relaxado sentado na sua cadeira confortável de coura preto os seus óculos que usava apenas para trabalho pousavam em cima da mesa. Ouviu um suave bater de porta e imaginou que fosse uma pessoa para a entrevista Então ajeito-se melhor na sua cadeira de trabalho - Entre - a sua voz saiu fria como sempre, e no momento a seguir a porta foi aberta e fechada de seguida.

\- Bom dia sou a Sakura Haruno e estou aqui por causa da entrevista como secretária - então esta é que era a tal que o meu irmão tinha me recomendado, olhou para os seus olhos para saber se sentia medo dele, mas inacreditavelmente só estava indiferença nos seus olhos.

\- Sente-se. Sou o Sasuke Uchiha o dono desta empresa e como deve saber nós só aceitamos profissionais de mérito - calma sakura, ela não uma profissional de mérito e quase se levantou para se ir embora. Ela nunca iria ter chances, mas em vez de fugir ela sentou-se na cadeira que ele tinha mandado. Na verdade ele era um rapaz muito bonito mas ela tentou não ligar a isso afinal era tinha uma postura muito seca e fria e ela não andava à procura de namorado.

\- Muito bem senhorita Sakura eu li o seu currículo e teve um desempenho escolar muito bom, só que não tem experiência e eu quero alguém que me ajude não que me atrapalhe.

\- Eu entendo Senhor Uchiha - sakura não estava desanimada ou triste já sabia que isto iria acontecer, já vinha preparada.

\- No entanto vou contratá-la Itachi disse que a senhora era uma boa profissional e ele não costuma estar errado - oh então ela tinha sido contratada e para sua maior surpresa itachi tinha falado nela. Ela realmente estava mais surpresa do que feliz.

\- Então Itachi falou de me eu nunca pensei que ele fizesse isso e já não o vejo à tantos meses.

\- Mas parece que ele ainda se lembra de si senhorita. Agora pode ir, amanhã começará a trabalhar às sete da manhã.

\- Muito bem, até amanhã senhor Uchiha. Levantando-se vagarosamente dirigiu-se até à porta e saiu sem olhar para trás no entanto pode sentir o olhar de sasuke em si.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sakura acabava agora de levar o último prato, naruto tinha jantado com ela esta noite. Para variar aquele loiro invadia sempre o apartamento dela na hora do jantar. Desgraçado sempre a arranjava maneira de ficar para comer os cozinhados dela. Ela adorava a companhia se naruto mas gostava de jantar sozinha só com o silêncio. Limpou com um pano seco o último prato e arrumou-o no móvel por cima da cabeça dela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Em passos lentos foi até à sala ira sentar-se no sofá e relaxar mas foi então que o telemóvel dela tocou, mas quem seria a esta hora, não era normal ligar para a rosada aquela hora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Kakashi tinha acabado de entrar na mansão do Uchiha, karin tinha o recebido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Quer beber algo – ela decidiu perguntar uma vez que kakashi já era uma visita quase diária./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Não – respondeu seco, odiava karin, não que ela fosse má pessoa mas achava que ela não era o certo para o sasuke e ela sempre arranja forma de afastar o sasuke dos seus amigos era obcecada e só o queria para ela, mas no fundo ela era educada e gentil – onde está o sasuke?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- No sítio do costume no escritório dele – suspirou sasuke quando saia da empresa e ia para casa em vez de lhe dar atenção enfiava-se naquele maldito escritório./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Certo vou então ter com ele – e saiu subindo as escadas para o andar de cima. Andou por um corredor enorme e escuro, sasuke sempre gostou de escuro, finalmente chegou ao fim do corredor a última porta do lado direito era a do escritório de sasuke que estava meio aberta - sasuke posso entrar – e dito isto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / - Já estas cá dentro – sinceramente estava sem paciência para falar agora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;" - Hehe pois já escolheste a tua secretaria? – sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá de couro style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sim estou mesmo a precisar de alguém que leia estes relatórios por mim e que seja competente – não que ele fosse preguiçoso mas trabalhava de noite e de dia e mal tinha tempo para dormir – além disso Itachi a style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Bem então deve ser de confiança, vou indo então – levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e foi até à porta mas não sem antes provocar o seu amigo – sabe ainda bem que cotratou uma mulher assim pode experimentar a sua mesa nova com um delicio sexo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- humpf, idiota – Mas agora que kakashi falava nisso não se importava mesmo de fazer isso com a sua nova empregada. Em lembrar-se dela ligou para lee para que ele liga-se a sakura para avisar a que horas ela deveria de estar na empresa. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Boa noite – estava receosa não conhecia aquele número e não estava com paciência pra style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Boa noite sakura-chan sou eu Lee o rapaz que a ajudou na empresa. Então é assim o Sr. Uchiha mandou ligar para dizer que deve se apresentar no trabalho sempre às 7 da manhã e com uma costumeira roupa social. Então resta-me desejar-lhe uma boa noite e boa sorte para aturar o temperamento horrível de sasuke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Boa noite Lee – suspirou iria deitar-se e preparar-se para amanhã. Lee parecia ser o único empresário naquela empresa que era simpático./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"***br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sakura saia agora do seu carro era seis e cinquenta e ela estava pronta para começar o seu emprego. Tirou os seus ténis que tinha calçado para conduzir e para usar depois de sair do emprego e caçou o seu sapato de salto alto casual preto. Ao entrar dentro da empresa que por sinal não tinha movimento entendeu que as secretárias particulares chegavam mais cedo para orientar tudo para quando os chefes chegassem pudessem então por a empresa a trabalhar era isso que ela tinha aprendido e deveria ser este o caso. Por de trás de uma grande empresa está sempre uma secretária a suportar isso style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ia andar distraída quando sem crer esbarrou em alguém caindo no chão atrapalhada apenas teve tempo de pedir desculpas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;" - ai meu deus desculpa – ai que vergonha porque é que ela tinha de andar sempre perdida em seus pensamentos em vez de olhar por onde andava. Foi então que viu que tinha esbarrado no seu chefe - desculpe Sr. Uchiha mas foi sem querer – levantou-se sozinha enquanto o seu chefe a olhava com frio como de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- hum, espero que não volte a acontecer tente andar mais concentrada, só espero que não seja tão desastrada no seu trabalho como secretária – Oh, agora sakura estava com raiva percebeu pelo olhar que sasuke e pela sua voz gélida que só lhe restava chamar inútil, mas se achava isso dela porque a tinha contratado teria sido só por causa de que itachi tenha dito que ela era boa no que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- peço desculpa mais uma vez e fique descanso que vou dar o meu máximo – mal tempo teve de pensar porque mais uma vez aquela voz gélida cortou os seus pensamentos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Assim espero, agora vá trabalhar que é para isso que eu lhe pago a sua secretária é ao pé da da tenten ela também será a sua super visora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Já fazia dois meses que sakura trabalha para sasuke. Ele realmente era muito duro e frio e era extremamente difícil fazer alguma coisa do agrado dele. Ele estava sempre a berrar com os seus trabalhadores chamando-os de incompetentes. Sakura era a que mais sofria com isso afinal era a sua secretária particular e por isso sasuke subcarregava-a com trabalho. Ficava a trabalhar até tarde na empresa e às vezes não dormia para ter tudo preparado assim como sasuke pedia. Sasuke estava sempre lhe dava mais trabalho às vezes parecia que era de propósito só para ver sakura sofrer. Sempre era curto e frio com ela e estava sempre a gritar com style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mas pronto sakura acabou por se habitar. Era agora nove da manhã e seu chefe tinha chegado à meia hora passou por ela e nem um bom dia lhe deu. Estava agora a reunir umas informações para a reunião quando o telefone da sua secretária começou a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Bom dia empresas uchiha's em que posso ajudar? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- sakura é o sasuke preciso de ti aqui imediatamente. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sakura: é para já sen –nem deu tempo pra falar o resto porque sasuke para variar desligava logo o telefone quando já tinha falado o que quisesse. Saiu da sua secretaria e foi até a escritório de sasuke e bateu à porta e ouviu um entre e assim o fez, style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Sr uchiha precisa de algobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- tive a analisar o seu currículo e vi que tem um curso de informática bem o meu computador bloqueou, por isso quero que o desboquei. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Vou ver o que posso fazer sr. Uchiha - asuke andou um pouco com a cadeira para trás dando-lhe um pouco de espaço para que sakura pudesse ver o computador. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ela abaixou-se para ficar ao nível do computador e inevitavelmente sasuke teve que reparar naquela imagem que sakura lhe proporcionava. O rabo dela estava empinado a direção de sasuke, a saia subiu um pouco ele quase não resistiu em massagem nas peras dela e dar um tapa no belo rabo ela. Mas não queria mostrar que se excitava com aquela style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Por fim sakura voltou a endireitar-se – Bem o computador já está style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Pode sair – disse frio. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sim Sr. Uchiha. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Bem ela ia para sair quando tropeçou no fio e caio em cima do colo do seu chefe que a olhava de um modo frio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Desculpe foi sem crer eu não vi o fio e acabei caindo, mais uma vez peço desculpa Senhor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sakura já estava para sair do colo do sasuke quando sentiu duas mãos frias na cintura dela que a puxaram de volta para o colo do seu chefe. Sasuke começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sakura ficou sem reação o sasuke beijava loucamente o seu pescoço, mas sakura sabia que não podia pois provavelmente o sasuke fazia isto a todas as mulheres e alem disso podia perder o seu emprego por causa disso. Ele podia chamar-lhe de vadia a partir de agora e podia style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sr. Uchiha não podemos - disse entre gemidos a mão de sasuke massageava o seu seio direito enquanto a outra apertava a sua cintura. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sou sasuke e podemos. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Mas eu não quero – claro que queria mas eu não podia ela não iria cometer o mesmo erro que sua mãe style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Mas o teu corpo não diz o mesmo - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela com uma voz tão rouca que o tornou mais sexy do que aquilo que ela já era e fez com que sakura ficasse mais excitada style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sakura não com as forças que pode levantou-se rapidamente a afastou-se de sasuke ela não iria confundir profissionalismo com a vida pessoal ela precisava daquele trabalho, mas não faria sexo com sasuke só para poder continuar a trabalhar lá. Ela não era uma vadia ela era honesta. Se ele não fosse seu chefe com certeza se deixaria levar naquele prazer que ele proporcionava ele era tão sedutor e lindo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Já chega, eu não sou como aquelas vadiazinhas que tu ficas uma noite e depois descartas. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Se tu não fosses uma vadiazinha como dizes não tinhas continuado sentada em cima de mim tanto tempo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Eu não sou vadia – gritou o mais que pode ela não iria ser humilhada por uma riquinho mimado que tinha tudo o que queria. Ela passava dificuldades a vida não tinha disso boa para ela e ela jamais aceitaria ser humilhada. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- És sim, tu não passas de uma putazinha de baixo nível. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sakura já estava a ficar farta de ser humilhada já estava cheia de raiva. Levantou a mão dando uma chapada na cara do sasuke que andou para trás por causa da força do estalo ela era uma mulher com uma força incrivelmente anormal e orgulhava-se disso. sasuke passou a mão na bochecha massajando-a. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sasuke olhou-a com raiva ele não admitia que alguém lhe batesse só a sua adorável mãe é que foi a única pessoa que lhe bateu e ele permitia afinal ela só queria o seu bem e quando o fazia era um bater fraco e com carinho mas aquela vadia não tinha aquele direito. Em um piscar de olhos sakura já estava presa na parede com as mãos em cima da cabeça sasuke prensava a sakura a parede com o seu corpo de modo a que ela não sai-se com uma mão segurava as mãos de sakura e com a outra segurava o rosto com força. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Não devias ter feito isso sua puta miserável – os seus olhos transbordavam ódio e nojo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Voltava a faze-lo igual – os olhos dela eram desafiadores. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Vou dar cabo de ti – disse prensando-a mais contra o seu corpo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Para sasuke estas a magoar-me, tu não passas de uma criança mimada e idiota – mas desta vez sakura quase sussurrou aquela posição não favorecia e ela estava com medo de sasuke e do que ele pudesse fazer com ela. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Cala-te sua vaca tu não sabes nada- gritou com a voz mais fria que alguma vez sakura tinha ouvido. Estava com os olhos vermelho de tanto odio largou sakura e em seguida deu-lhe um estalo com tanta força no rosto que derruba sakura no chão. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sakura ficou no chão sem se mexer estava com tanto medo que não parava de tremer. Com as suas forças virou a cara para sasuke. Foi então que ele viu o que fizera, sakura sangrava da boca do nariz e tinha um corte por cima da sobrancelha por causa da queda e ela viu o seu reflexo no vidro da janela e então gritou com todas as forç style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- VÁ SEU IDIOTA BATE-ME OUTRA VEZ PELOS VISTO É A ÚNICA COISA QUE SABES FAZER, NÃO PASSAS DE UM IDIOTO , ARROGANTE DE UM PORCO DAS-ME NOJO SABES QUE MAIS PREFIRO MORRER Á FOME DO QUE DEPENDER DE TI POR ISSO style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Para de gritar e tu não te vais demitir – ele estava furioso ele é que demitia os seus funcionários e sakura não era exceção, por isso ela só sairia quando ele manda-se mas sasuke estava errado pois sakura iria demitir-se na style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Queres apostar DEMITO-ME E PONTO ADEUS E NÃO QUERO MAIS O TEU DINHEIRO – levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu batendo a porta com força. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sasuke sentou-se no sofá que o escritório tinha - sakura sakura , não sabes onde te metes-te, vou fazer a tua vida num inferno , vou fazer que rastejes por mim, que gemas o meu nome na cama e o mais importante vais ser só minha até que eu queira –um sorriso sádico e frio nos lábios apareceu no rosto style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Eram dez da noite e sakura estava prestes a deitar-se depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido na empresa ela tinha chorado a tarde toda nos braços de ino estava com raiva de sasuke. Como poderia existir um homem tão maldoso como sasuke. Ouvir o barulho da campainha suar. Pensou que seria ino elas tinham combinado em jantar juntos mas a loira não apareceu e sakura não tinha fome por isso tomou um banho e vestiu o seu pijama com ideias de ir dormir. Levantou-se do seu sofá e meio que a rastejar foi até á porta nem espreitou no olho magico para ver quem era porque tinha a certeza que seria ino. Mas redundo engano seu e ela percebeu assim que abriu a porta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- Boa noite sakura posso entrar – ela não podia acreditar era sasuke o seu ex chefe./p 


End file.
